


The Guard and the Baker

by Zygarde22



Series: Assorted Fantasy Romance Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bakery, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: A human guardsman and a Goblin baker discover each other in this short story about love and baked goods.





	The Guard and the Baker

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired to write this after looking at some images on e621. I hope you guys enjoy and what not.

The sun shined brightly in the sky above the small village of Indrickson; a little hamlet of only a few hundred. Though that was set to change, not that long ago, almost a year if memory served right, the village of Indrickson encountered a rather interesting group, another village; to be exact a village of goblins.

            At first tensions were high when the two groups meet, goblins and humans have always had a tense relationship with each other, this dates to before much of recorded history when the two groups competed for resources. Still, there was no reason the two groups could coexist and so when they meet an attempt at peace was tried, and lucky for both villages succeeded. So soon the goblins began to immigrate and integrate into the small village, expanding it far past what it was when it was first founded.

            That is where we find ourselves now in this village soon to expand, standing guard outside was a young man, no older than eighteen, his name was Darrick Wright. He was a fledgling guard who was rather apathetic of his job. Removing his chainmail coif for a moment to scratch his blonde hair, he looked at the many people entering and exiting the village. This was his daily routine to watch and make sure no one caused any trouble, a rather boring experience, but at least it paid well and he could use it to support his mother. 

            “Excuse me, Mister guard?” Darrick heard a feminine voice say, he looked around for a moment before he glanced down and saw a goblin woman standing before him. For a moment he was taken aback, he’d seen many goblins in his time as a guard come and go, but he’d never seen one like her. She had juniper green skin, raven black hair, ruby red lips and deep yellow eyes. Her body was that of a very, well developed woman. Overall, her figure was the epitome of femininity. Taking a moment to shake off his awestricken and to make it look like he wasn’t gawking at her (though she probably thought that anyway.) He answered her as best as he could without stuttering.

            “Ye-yes ma’am, what c-can I do for you!” He said failing to not stutter in the slightest, though the goblin woman found this endearing at least as she let out a giggle at his embarrassment.

            “Can you show me to where the magistrate is?” The goblin woman asked, Darrick nodded and went up to the guard who was working with him, a fellow by the name of Mitchell.

            “Mitch, cover for me, I’m gonna be showing a person to the magistrate’s office.” Darrick said to the older man who nodded and continued to keep guard, “Alright, come with me, ma’am.” Darrick said as he and the goblin woman walked side by side into the village.

             “So, might I ask, what are you going to see the magistrate for?” Darrick asked, hoping to get more info on this goblin woman.

            “I’m trying to start a bakery and someone said I should talk to him about it.” The woman said as she looked around, taking out a notebook she wrote down a few things and continued to walk with Darrick.

            “A baker, I wanted to do that when I was younger.” Darrick said, thinking of his dreams of being a baker's apprentice and one day opening his own bakery.

            “Why’d you never become one?” The goblin woman asked, Darrick sighed this of course brought up the memories of his late father.

            “When my father died, me and my mother didn’t have much in the way of making money so, I gave up my dream to become a guard.” Darrick said the goblin seemed to show a face of sympathy, eventually they made it to the magistrate’s office.

            “Well, here you are, ma’am I hope your endeavor goes well.” Darrick said leaving the goblin woman behind.

            “Thank you handsome, maybe I’ll see you again.” The goblin woman said, at the complement Darrick blushed, he’d been called handsome only by his mother, so having another woman call him that was a bit embarrassing. Still, he liked that she thought he was handsome. So he returned to his guard post and waited the day out.  Though this was not the last that he saw of this beautiful goblin woman.

            She’d come and go into the village, always making sure to talk to him, whether it be for a few seconds or a few minutes, from these conversations he learned her name, Lilith and learned that she was a good few years his senior. Also, through these conversations Darrick began to grow what could only be called a small crush on the goblin. 

            “Hello Darrick, it’s good to see you.” Lilith said as she walked up the bridge path to the inside of the village. These daily meetings were probably the highlight of Darrick’s day. He waved to her as she stopped in front of him

            “Hello Lilith, I take it you’re still trying to get the magistrate to open your bakery?” Darrick asked, mentioning why Lilith was visiting so often her meetings with the magistrate were usually short and amounted to him telling her to go fetch various things that would allow her to open her bakery.

            “Yes, but I’m almost done, I just need one last thing, and that’s where you come in handy do you mind coming with me?” Lilith asked, this was a bit weird, but Darrick agreed and followed the goblin woman as they made it to the magistrate’s office. Stepping inside they could see the magistrate as he was looking over several documents.

            “Ah, Miss Lilith, how may I help you?” the magistrate asked as he put away his documents to listen to Lilith. Perking up Lilith pointed to Darrick and spoke.

            “Lord Magistrate, you said that unless I could find an apprentice to help me, I would not be allowed to open my bakery am I correct?” Lilith asked the magistrate nodded, “So I hereby declare that I will take Darrick Wright as my apprentice.” Lilith finished, this caught Darrick off guard, he was not prepared for this in the slightest.

            “Hmm, all right your bakery is official ordained under our laws, you may leave miss Lilith.” The magistrate said as he went back to his documents. Lilith took Darrick by the hand and led him out she was jubilant at finally being able to open her bakery.

            “W-wait, why me as your apprentice?”  Darrick asked, still trying to figure out what just happened. Lilith had a coy smile as she beckoned for Darrick to follow her.

            “I chose you , because you always wanted to be one. And I want someone I trust to help me.” Lilith said as they made their way to the place that would serve as the bakery.

            “But, I need the money I make as a guard to help my mother.” Darrick said worried about losing his mother and his only source of income, “Plus I didn’t agree to be your apprentice.” Darrick said.

            “True, Darrick I will make sure that you will be paid enough to take care of your mother.” Lilith said as she opened the doors to the new bakery. Inside was everything one needed, a brick oven and many other things for making the many baked goods.

            “I… guess I’ll do it, I need to tell the captain of the guard that I’ll be quitting.” Darrick said as he left Lilith to deal with opening the new bakery. A quick visit to the guard barracks and he told his captain that he would be leaving for a new job. So, began his apprenticeship under Lilith.

            She was a marvelous teacher and a baker, teaching him everything he ever wanted to know about how to bake, and as he continued to work under her, his small crush grew and grew, until the fires of infatuation began to burn ever bright and deep in his heart, he was smitten with this goblin woman who only a year ago came into his life.

            “I tell you mother, she’s the most beautiful creature in the world.” Darrick said as he flopped onto his bed after a hard day working at the bakery, “She’s… gods everything I’ve ever wanted in a wife and more.” Darrick said thinking of Lilith.

            “Then why don’t you tell her how you feel?” His mother asked as she stoked the fire pit where dinner was being prepared.

            “Because, she’d never fall for a person like me.” He said, he then heard his mother laugh sitting up, he wondered what was so funny, “What’s funny?” Darrick asked looking at his mother She smiled.

            “You’re just like your father you know that?” His mother said, laughing again, “He said the same thing when he first meets me.” His mother added Darrick was at a loss for words, he looked up to his father and to hear that a man as brave as him was afraid of asking his mother out was a large boost to his confidence.

            “Son, if you love this woman go after her, don’t be afraid to tell her how you feel.” His mother said with a warm smile on her face, nodding Darrick was given a newfound confidence. The next day at the bakery right near closing time he decided it was best to tell Lilith his feelings.

            “Um, Lilith I have something to tell you.” He said trying to not let the butterflies in his stomach get the best of him. The goblin woman turned to him as she finished making the dough for a loaf of bread.

            “Yes Darrick, what is it?” Lilith asked her usual smile on her face, Darrick, taking a deep, deep breath spoke.

            “Lilith, since I’ve known you you’ve been one of the greatest friends and masters I’ve ever known,” Darrick said each word giving him the confidence to say what he wanted to the most, “and you’re also the most beautiful woman I’ve known, since I’ve been near you, you’ve been all I can think off day in day out; Lilith… I… love you.” Darrick aid his heart beating faster than it ever did during guard training. Closely looking at Lilith’s face, he tried to gauge what her reaction would be.

            “D- Darrick I, I don’t know what to say I mean…” Lilith said, her face flustered and red as she tried to process what she’d just heard, “When did you first…?” She asked trying to find the words to say.

            “I know it will sound cliché, but when I first saw you I was kind, taken with you, and it grew from there.” Darrick said. Lilith smiled at this, and with a sultry walk that Darrick couldn’t help but notice she walked up to him and took him into a deep embrace.  

            “Darrick, I love you, and I want you to be mine forever.” Lilith said as she broke from the embrace looking Darrick deep in his brown eyes, she then let out a small squeak of surprise as Darrick lifted her up and took her into a kiss. Breaking apart for a second the two kissed again, this time deeper and heated. Darrick placed Lilith on an unoccupied counter as they continued to make out. AS they did this the two roamed each other’s bodies; Darrick was especially fond of Lilith’s rather wide hips and ample breasts.

            “I see you're really excited.” Lilith said out of breath as she felt Darrick’s hard member poke her stomach. Blushing deeply Darrick backed up a bit, his breath ragged.

            “Sorry, I’m so new to this.” Darrick said, trying to catch his breath after the intense make out session. Lilith nodded and beckoned for him to come closer again. When his face was close enough Lilith took him into another kiss, then whispered into his ears.

            “Take me to my bed.” Lilith said in a sultry voice that made it very clear what she wanted to do. Lifting the goblin woman bridal style Darrick carried her to her bedroom and laid her on the bed gently.

            “Can you help me undress?” Lilith said as she turned her back to Darrick and showed him the laces that kept her dress up. Taking a deep breath Darrick went about unfastening and loosening them, one by one until the garment was now loose enough to fall by gravity alone. This left Lilith’s body bare from her shoulders to her waist; the pristine green skin was on display for Darrick to take in.

            “Gods above, you’re so beautiful.” Darrick said as he sat on the bed next to Lilith.

            “There’s much more than this.” Lilith said as she stood up letting her dress fall completely off her form. Every curve, every contour, every mark, and blemish were on display for Darrick to see; he was looking at what he considered the most beautiful women he will ever be held.

            “I want to see you now.” Lilith said, Darrick nodded as he began to strip, Lilith savoring every moment as she saw her love disrobe until he was completely bare. Darrick had the figure of a person who’d been in a position as a guard, not bulky, but not skinny, a toned body that only improved with the labor of a baker. His member was of especially great liking to Lilith, it was large, at least by goblin standards anyway.

            As the two took in each other’s body, drinking in the sights of their lovers, they were unsure who should go first. After a few failed starts, they eventually began with another kissing session. Slow and sensual at first, but soon it began to heat up. First when Darrick moved his hand from Lilith’s waist to where her entrance as. Slowly he entered her, causing the goblin to moan with pleasure into his mouth. Plunging in and out with one finger, each movement eliciting a gasp or moan from Lilith, this further driving him to continue.

            “Da-Darrick, I want you inside me.” Lilith said as Darrick fingered her; nodding, he stopped and grabbed Lilith by the hips and aligned her with his member. With a few deep breaths and a kiss from his beloved Darrick impaled Lilith with his cock, this elicited a sharp cry of pleasure from the woman. Though it didn’t sound like it to Darrick, who stopped in worry that he just hurt her.

            “Lilith! You okay!?” Darrick asked, worried that he just hurt his lover. When Lilith nodded and placed her hands on his shoulders for balance did he know she was okay.

            “Co-continue!” Lilith said as she began to bounce up and down on Darrick member. Taking the initiative Darrick put his hands back on Lilith’s hips and the two worked in unison with her bouncing up and him bringing her down.  The two were in pure bliss.  This was only heightened when Lilith began to kiss Darrick every time she bounced up.

            Unfortunately, all this stimuli was proving too much for Darrick, who’d never had sex before this moment, so in all his excitement he went over his peak. Letting out a grunt of pleasure and gritting his teeth, he slammed Lilith down hard on his member as he erupted into her womb. Shot after shot entered her making her moan as it filled her. When he was finished, he was holding her in a deep embrace; tears flowing from his eyes.

            “S-sorry I, never done this before.” He said still crying. Lilith kissed his cheek and wiped away his tears, a deep, warm smile on her face.

            “I know, I don’t care. I loved every minute of it.” Lilith said as she finished with a kiss to his lips. 

            “I love you Lilith.” Darrick said in-between kisses to Lilith’s shoulder.

            “I love you too.” Lilith responded as she held her lover, she never wanted to let go. When the two were too tired to say awake, they fell asleep in each other’s embrace. The next morning the two couldn’t help but look away from the other memories of the previous night still fresh in their minds. The two continued the day as normal, the memories from last night in the back of their minds and the hopes of doing it again, ever present, and as the days turned to months the two became closer and closer, until one day the two noticed that Lilith was eating more, and gaining more weight. When this was brought up to his mother, she deduced that Lilith was pregnant. The two were at first surprised; they’d never really heard of goblins and humans having children so Lilith being pregnant was a shock. Still, it was a piece of news that the two welcomed.

            One night while preparing for bed Darrick took a good look at Lilith, who was soon to be his wife, her belly was big with child, she was more beautiful than anyone else in the world to him at this moment. Kissing her on the lips and affectionately rubbing her belly, he whispered into her ears.

            “I love you, and I can’t wait for our family of two to become three.” Darrick said, Lilith giggled at this and kissed him on the cheeks.

            “I love you too.” Lilith said as she took a hold of his hand where it was on her belly. Theirs was an unorthodox love, yet it bore the greatest fruits and continued for many years, and when Lilith passed in her sleep at the age of ninety, her husband followed her soon after. Never to part even after death.


End file.
